


...Oops.

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood and Injury, M/M, hate groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Blue and Edge go on a walk together.Something bad happens..





	...Oops.

It was a ‘worst case scenario’, really. An accident! Blue had been on a walk with Edge- they’d just been harmlessly walking, holding hands out of habit, despite their height difference. Edge was getting better! He was relaxing, for the first time in years, it’d seemed. Blue was happy with that. It meant that his boyfriend was recovering from the hell he’d been born into and lived through.

 

Then it went south. They’d both had their guards down- they hadn’t heard of any Dusters in the area. Not in their small, residential town. No way! That’d be impossible- it was practically a gated community! Everyone knew everyone, hell, Blue knew the PTA moms by first name! The other alternates lived scattered along the small residential area. No one in the town seemed to have any bias against all of them- all eight of them were welcomed in the town.

 

So, it was pretty scary seeing a group of humans coming at them from ahead of them. It was early morning- no one else was really awake and outside yet. They’d been rushed, fast and hard.

 

The Dusters were a group of anti-monster humans- relying entirely on religion and forming a cult type group, intent to rid everything of monsters. Majority of them weren’t there to kill them, just force them back Underground. But the extremists tended to kill monsters- leaving their dust or even worse, killing them in pairs, and pushing their dust together. It was nearly impossible to separate two piles of monster dust without mixing them. It was heartbreaking for the families to be unsure of whether the dust they were spreading along the favorite items and monsters of the fallen, was truly them.

 

The Dusters had no remorse- believing truly that they were doing good. Blue had never met them in person- not once. He never thought he’d ever meet any Duster in person! That was just.. Scary to think about. Blue didn’t do scary.

 

They’d been separated, Edge was grabbed by three, and Blue was grabbed by one. They were viciously assaulted, but Edge did majority of the work. He chased them off, with damaging red and white bones shooting quickly after them, his intent to maim them being conveyed by each attack. Just a scrape burned an throbbed, drawing screams from a few of them.

 

The second they were gone, Edge whipped around to Blue. He rushed over, pulling him into a tight embrace, lifting him off his feet only a little bit, holding him close. He leaned a bit, pressing loving, skeleton kisses to the side of Blues skull, whispering quiet apologies, for not acting sooer.

 

After a short moment, Edge pulled back. He froze- pale marrow mixed with magic covered his hands. He looked at Blue, sockets completely dark for once. He was injured. Way worse than it seemed.

 

Blue laughed stiffly, “I- I guess I got hurt.. Huh?” he grinned, though it was trembling, and obviously strained. He swayed, letting out a trembling sigh. He reached out to Edge, to support himself, grasping loosely onto Edge’s arm.

 

Edge reached out, sliding an arm along Blues side to keep him up, frowning worriedly, “Where are you hurt?” he asked, lifting Blue some to check along his back, sides and front.

 

There was a gash running along his back- from one scapula down to his lowest true ribs. It had hairline cracks along it, spider webbing along the back of his ribs and spine. It looked painful, and it was a miracle that Blue was still standing and somewhat awake. The injury was actively leaking marrow and magic- the edges soft looking as it began to dust slowly.   
  
Edge lifted Blue up, holding him close and letting out a trembling sigh. He held him close, not wanting to let him go anytime soon. “...You’ll be fine..” he murmured, staggering his way to the nearest house- it was the Smiths house. Edge knew Mrs. Smith should be up. The nice, older woman told him at one point that she woke up early- around three or four in the morning. He clutched Blue to his chest, coming to the front door of their neat house, realizing how out of place they looked.

 

Blue was bleeding everywhere, and Edge was a mess, he knew he was. He almost felt bad. The Smiths were a nice couple- they lived in a house fitted for more than a couple, but their kits were grown already and had all moved out. Their grandchildren visited, but not often enough to warrant so many rooms. Then again, he supposed it was habit of parents with empty-nest syndrome.

 

Mrs. Smith opened the door a few moments later, a smile touching her face out of habit. It fell almost instantly, and her sleepy, squinted eyes widened some. “Oh! Dear- What happened?” She gasped, ushering Edge in with a soft hand on his back. She always had been worried about them. She was basically the grandmother of the block. Everyone was welcome in their house, she was willing to do anything for them.

 

The Smiths house was clean looking- white, soft carpets in the living room, and bedrooms, baby blue walls in the living room, off-white walls in the kitchen with tile flooring, hardwood in the halls and the dining room. The dining room table was large, and very well made, with a china cabinet beside it, housing all the good china Edge was always sure had never been used before.

 

Their house was always inviting, despite it looking so stiff. The couches were comfortable and clean, and never a speck of dirt on their carpets. It was admirable.

 

Edge almost felt bad that they were tracking dirt and blood in. It felt almost wrong to do so! Mr. Smith took pride in the cleanliness of the house. She ushered them into the kitchen hurriedly, “What on Earth happened to you two!?” She asked, hustling about to gather the medical supplies worriedly.

 

“..We were jumped.” Edge mumbled, voice gruff and hoarse, way more than he’d expected. He held Blue tight, only then noticing that the smaller skeleton had passed out. It was to be expected. Blue lost a lot of magic and marrow.

 

Mrs. Smith came over to them, checking Blues back, “Oh dear..” She murmured, looking at Edge, “Are you hurt too, hon? I can wake my husband?” She offered, frowning worriedly.

 

Edge hesitated, shaking his head, “no. I’ll be fine.. I’m sorry for bothering you so early, Mrs. Smith.” He murmured, shifting Blue gently. The smaller skeleton made a choked noise, head dropping forwards when moved.

 

“Its no issue, dear. If you want, I can take you two to the hospital?” She offered, patting Blues back delicately with some clean gauze pads. Blue made occasional whining sounds of displeasure, the pats making his injury ache a bit, but it was better than rubbing it.

 

Nodding some, Edge smiled shakily, “That’d be appreciated..” He croaked, shifting Blue a bit, so he was leaning more on Edges shoulder.

 

“Alright.. Now, come along.” She nodded, ushering him off to the attached garage and to the car inside. “Get in, dear. Go on.” She smiled, opening the door to the passenger side for him. Once he got in, she closed it and made her way to the drivers side, getting in and buckling. Once she was certain he was buckled, and not about to drop Blue on accident, she reached up to press the garage door button on the remote she had.

 

The door rumbled as it lifted, and Blue stirred faintly, but didn’t wake up. Mrs. Smith backed out of the garage, closing it once out, before heading off out of their driveway, towards the hospital.

 

It didn’t take long to get there. Edge was relieved when they pulled into the lot. She parked as close to the entrance as she could, getting out to help Edge out as well.

 

Edge wouldn’t leave Blues side. Not for one moment. He just hoped the doctors would be able to help his small boyfriend.. The damage done was scary, and it worried Edge to no end. What if it got infected? He didn’t want to think of that..

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact- the house I described for the Smiths, is my grandparents house. Loosely. Majority of it is the same- they just don't have a bunch of bedrooms. Just three. But it counts!!
> 
> Also fuckin- feel free to randomly hit me up on literally any recent fics and request shit. I wanna write more bitches, gimme ideas- pairings and prompts!!!!! I want *more*!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (also remember to pat open injuries lightly, don't rub them, it irritates the skin, and if you might be rubbing them, don't scrub and use a slightly damp, clean towel. but seriously, go to a doctor)


End file.
